I Miss You
by MythReader08
Summary: Fang is a heart-broken mess. That's the bottom line. He's made a huge mistake and now he doesn't know what to do. He tried forgetting about it, but when he does, bad thinks just keep popping up. He already lost his mother, will he have to face life without another person that is so dear to him or will he try until his last breathe to get them back before he let's them go. AH
1. I Miss You

Hello readers!

This will be a Songfic of an incredible song by Blink 182: "I Miss You". I'm absolutely entranced by the true meaning of this song and I hope you get the meaning of it too!

The pain of losing someone so close, so dear to you, it hurts. Do you know that feeling? Have you ever witnessed it first hand?

Well let me tell, it's not a good feeling at all. You can't sleep at night. Head full of images; head full of words that were left unsaid, words that could've saved you from this agony. Waking up and trying to face the world with a brave face, without trembling hands. It's hard to live that kind of life.

My name is Fang, and I've made a mistake of losing the one person I care the most of. The one person who has always been there for me, who has helped me put up a brave face over the death of my mother when I was just fourteen, and who has now broken my heart. Usually we would never fight, but this was a full-out battle that ended our entire relationship.

Jumping off my bed, I grabbed my six string and headed out my door. I didn't know where I was going but my heart kept telling me to go. It was a Saturday afternoon so I didn't have any classes, and I was home alone right now because my dad was working. I kept walking until I reached the neighborhood park. Memories of me and her together filled my mind as I started to strum slowly.

Her brown with blonde streaked hair, as I held her close to my body, smelled of fresh strawberries.

Her deep brown eyes that I could've stared in all day and be entertained.

Her soft skin, as I held her hand and kissed her lips.

Her fiery spirit whenever challenged to a match.

Her undying love for Ms. Martinez's chocolate chip cookies.

Images flowed through my brain as I kept strumming to a song that I listened to constantly for the past few months. Lyrics of the song start rolling of my tongue as I sang softly to myself

Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

She's gone now and she won't come back.

I miss you

I miss you

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop the pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Please come back. The pain I feel is something new, something I have never felt before. You created this, so please cure me of my agony. Just stop this pain!

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)

Hearing you just talk makes me happy. I can't forget about you, you're always on my mind, every second of the day.

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)

I can't bear another day without you. I want you—No, I need you by my side. Please come back to me. I've tried for months and you won't do anything. I've tried everything that I have, please I've never felt this way before. About anyone.

I miss you (miss you miss you)  
(I miss you miss you)

Please come back. I've tried waiting, but that's not doing anything for me.

My strumming came to a pause as I sensed someone there. Leaning on the swing set was my father. The one who has been dealing with me for the past few months. The one who has tried and tried again and again to console my heart, but I just shooed him away. But when I saw him I felt something else. I then realized that he has gone through what I've gone through, only worse. His wife died and all I have been doing is ignoring him.

My father, Jeb, walked over and draped an arm over my shoulder and said

"Fang I know, what you've been going through. But if that is how you feel, then do something about it. I couldn't do anything for you mother, but if you feel that way about Maxine, then do what you just did sitting there, to her. If you love her as much as I love your mother then you should go there now."

I couldn't say anything at all, but my dad could

"Fang, I'm proud to call you my son. We have raised you well, Fang."

This was all shocking to me. I had never heard my dad say anything about him being proud of me or anything along that line. The leaves on the tree shook as the cool breeze ruffled them. A slow moment passed until he said

"Fang, if you really do like this girl, then get up now and go to her house, tell her how you feel. Stop living your life in a shell and live your life with her. She makes a difference in your life Fang. I can see it, when you're with her-"

"I feel like I can do anything and everything" I interrupted, "I feel like I'm alive and not in a shell. She is a very amazing person"

I got up off of the bench I was sitting on and walked towards Max's house. I took a few steps and turned around to my dad and said

"Thanks dad". He gave me a small smile and a nod. I turned around and walked to her house.

I was a block away from her house, when I noticed a car parked in her driveway, it looked familiar but I dismissed it. I was two houses away until I saw the door open and noticed Max's beautiful hair blow in the wind. I was walking faster, until I saw Dylan…with his arm around Max's waist. My mind was blank as I saw Ms. Martinez wave to Max and Dylan. My heart dropped when Dylan opened the passenger door and Max got in. They drove off but I stood there, behind a tree, as events passed through my head of Max.

I walked home aimlessly, dragging my feet on the sidewalk. Kicking at leaves as I make my way home. My heart heavy of pain that I've never felt before.

Opening the door I saw my dad. His mouth was open but once he saw my face he shut it right away and he nodded. I went upstairs to my room, locked the door and slumped to the floor with my back to the door. Sitting there, frozen, I slowly drifted to a painful sleep.

Images rushing through my mind of this evening of her and Dylan.

Pain tugging on my memory to remember how she is so perfect.

My heart pulling on me to continue pursuing her, but I just couldn't.

But I couldn't, I just wanted to curl up in a ball. Forget everything and anything. That this whole day was a dream, But my mind wouldn't let me forget her…not for a second.

So how you guys like it so far? Please do leave a comment or follow. Even negative comments are accepted. I, as an author, love being criticized by readers because it gives me a chance to grow as a writer.

I would also like to thank my readers out there. You guys are the reason I love writing stories.

Also: I do know I'm making Fang look weak, but that's all part of the plot. If you want me to continue this story, then please I insist that you leave a comment saying so!

As always,

U and A


	2. Apologize

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and feedback. I wanted to put this chapter up as soon as I could, just for you guys! I am going to try and update as frequently as possible just for you readers. **

**Here is chapter 2 of "I Miss You"**

Max's POV

I was hurt, maybe even broken, but when Dylan asked me out, I said yes right away. You may be asking me why The Maximum Ride is acting like this. To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I was doing. The night at the party, that redhead with Fang, then Fang and her in the closet…it hurts to even think about it. I'll try to explain it, but do not blame me if I burst in tears.

_Flashback (a few months ago)_

_Fang and I arrived at the party, just a bit late. We were accompanied by Fang's best friend, Iggy, and my best friend, Nudge. Fang and I strolled in to the host's house, hand in hand. This earning a few snickers and devil eyes by a few girls as we passed by to go to the refreshments. The DJ started playing a song that got everyone up and dancing. I looked at Fang and he smirked at me. We were thrown into the fray of the dance. _

_Throughout the whole ordeal, though, I felt someone's eyes on me and Fang. I looked around and saw a girl with flaming red hair looking directly at me and Fang. I shook it off and continued dancing with Nudge. _

_After a few minutes, Fang tapped my shoulders and told me he was getting a drink. I continued dancing with Nudge while Iggy looked like he was hitting on a beautiful Hispanic girl in his class. I think her name was Ella, but I'm not so sure. Looking around the dance floor, I couldn't see Fang anywhere. I kept looking, but he was nowhere in sight. _

_Starting to get worried, I asked around for him. One of my classmates, Dylan Gunther, pointed in the direction of the closet. As I approached the closet I heard noises and my heart was beating faster. Time slowed as I opened the door as I saw Fang and the redhead in a full out make out session. It hurt that I saw him and her together, but what hurt more was that he wasn't backing away or anything. He was totally into it and kissing her back. _

_His eyes made contact with me and his pupils widened._

"_M-Max" he shuddered before I slammed the door with so much force, it could've broken it, but I was too pissed off to look back. I stormed out of there with some dignity left. Thinking about what I could've done to that-that Red haired Wonder, heck maybe even Fang at the moment. I didn't know where I was going, but my legs led me to my teachers dance studio. _

_Flashback end_

Breathing in deeply I got out of my bed and got ready for my date with Dylan. All I could think about for the past few days was his turquoise eyes as he pleaded me to give him a chance. He asked me once we got out of class. It was a pretty windy day, so his perfectly blonde hair was whipping all around.

It was 7:15 and Dylan was going to pick me up in thirty minutes. I finished getting ready with ten minutes to spare and went downstairs to see my little sister and brother, Angel and Zephyr. Angel smiled at me and Gazzy, that's what we call Gazzy, ran to my mom. He came back with a plateful of chocolate chip cookies. I nearly fainted from the amazing smell coming from them. I wolfed down three or four before the doorbell rang.

It was Dylan; he was picking me up ten minutes early. Dylan greeted my mom and the younger siblings. As we were leaving my mom, Ms. Martinez, gave me a windbreaker since it was slightly chilly out. We said our "goodbyes" and Dylan and I left. My mom showed us out; we got in the car and drove away. But before I could lean back to get comfortable, I saw a figure walking away from my house. I knew right away who it was.

The boy who broke my heart.

The boy who wants to get back together, but I just can't.

The one who I thought I could spend my life with.

As soon as that last thought entered my mind, a song came on that kind of spoke to me

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say..._

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground._

Yeah Fang it is too late to apologize.

As I thought this several tears found its way out of my eyes and onto my cheeks.

"Max?" Dylan asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I told him, and I gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

**Sorry this one was so short but my little sister made me make a chapter like this! I was forced to do this chapter like so. But tell me what you think of it. **

**Please comment or follow this story.**

**I will be posting again in the next 12 to 24 hours since I have nothing else to do now. **

**As always, U and A**


	3. You'll Think of Me

**Hello people of FanFiction! I had to start writing right after chapter two because I had so many ideas with it out of the way. My mind was just grabbing these ideas out of thin air. **

**So here is chapter 3 of "I Miss You" **

**You'll Think of Me**

* * *

Fang's POV

Friday Night… nights I would usually spend with Max, but that was months ago. It was six o'clock at night and I had to get going. Going where you may ask? Well I had a gig to play at a local café. Usually I'd be there about half an hour ago, but I slumped on my bed after classes and haven't gotten up since. Jeb has tried to help me get over it but nothing can help me. I'm a hopeless sack of Fang.

Last Saturday was running through my head all week, and now might be the chance to forget it. Singing has always been my escape from the world. It calms me down. Just like Max danced to calm herself down. I can understand why, she's so graceful whenever she moves. She flies through the air as if she has wings. Her movements are so precise. She gets lost in her dancing just as I get lost in my music.

Without even knowing I was able to get to the café safely. Carrying only my guitar, I entered the glass doors of the café and took a seat on the small stage. I set down my guitar and ordered a cup of coffee. Numbers of people came in through the door. I always have a regular crowd in here. There's always at least thirty people who come see me do my thing. There were all kinds of people here. Single people wanting to find romance and couples who wants to have a night out

I plugged in my acoustic to the amp and started softly strumming like I usually would do. Closed my eyes and started to hum to the song I wanted to play. My strumming picked up as I started to hum louder and louder. Bobbing my head to the rhythm of the music made me feel good. My happy place was with my guitar, playing a song for everyone to hear. Smirking I opened my eyes and looked at everyone before I started singing.

_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but_

Strumming to this song, singing about my feelings. This is MY living. The best thing in my life, that i could call my own

_Take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_Take your space and take your reasons_  
_But you'll think of me_  
_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we have nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

_I went out driving trying to clear my head_  
_I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left_  
_I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this_  
_And all the baggage that seems to still exist_  
_It seems the only blessing I have left to my name_  
_Is not knowing what we could have been_  
_What we should have been_  
_So_

_My heart light_ened up. I looked up from my guitar and saw a pair of deep brown eyes looking at me. Tears trapped in her eyes. Tears that refused to drip down her prominent cheek bones. Max with tears in her eyes made me feel bad, but once I saw Dylan Gunther enter the café that rage washed me over again and I started singing again, but with a different intensity to it.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind_  
_Don't worry, I'll be fine_  
_I'm gonna be alright_  
_While you're sleeping with your pride_  
_Wishing I could hold you tight_  
_I'll be over you_  
_And on with my life_

_So take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we have nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me_

A guitar solo I wanted to do came up as I thought:

Fang you need her with you. You can't just stop and lose. You don't lose. You're supposed to win. Win over her heart again. Apologize!

But I can't. She won't let me apologize to her. She's as stubborn as a mule. But she is so beautiful when she does that.

I looked down to think for a second. When I decided to put my head up, she walked right out of the door. My emotions poured over me like never before. My body ached as I saw her leave, with Dylan. I built an imaginary wall as I finished the song and tried to forget what had happened the past week.

_So take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_Take your space and all your reasons_  
_But you'll think of me_  
_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we got nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah_

Chocking down the emotions I was feeling as I imagined her with Dylan. Singing these last to verses were hard because I knew that these lines aren't true and will never be true between me and Max.

_And you're gonna think of me_  
_Oh someday baby, someday_

As I finished, softly I said, in the mic "I'm sorry". No one heard, if they did they didn't acknowledge it. They clapped as I raised my guitar slightly. I shook the owner's hand and received my pay for the day and left, guitar in hand. On my way home I stopped by a stream and just sat there thinking and looking at the sky. I got up to leave, started my car and sat for another minute, just sitting there. Finally I made a decision. I am stopping by Max's house.

It was a five minute drive from the stream to her house. I parked beside her house and didn't see Dylan's car so I rang the bell. A few seconds later I heard Ms. Martinez yell

"I'll be down in a second". She opened the door with a smile, but when she saw my face, her expression turned deadly. "What do you want Nick"? she said with an icy tone.

"Hello Ms. Martinez, may I come in?" I said steadily

"I'd rather not you step foot in this house again." She said as she widened her stance, covering the door. "After what you did to Max, I'm surprised you had the nerve to even come close to this household" She crossed her arms and her face was annoyed. I knew this was going to be hard, but Ms. Martinez was being like a mother bear looking over her cubs, and she had every right to be pissed off at me.

"I understand Ms. Martinez, but when you see Max can you please tell her I'm sorry for everything I've done to her. That I know now that I am no good for her, on any level. I truly am sorry for any grief I have caused your family. Just please tell her I am truly sorry for my actions." I paused for a second to just think about what to say. Then without thinking I blurted out. "If you will, can you tell her to meet me at the park tomorrow, at 6 p.m., so I can apologize formally and not through a second source?"

Ms. Martinez dropped her stance for a second but drew it back up. "I'll tell her". She then closed the door on my face and I walked back to my car, hands in my black leather jacket to get my keys and for warmth. As I approached my car door I saw a window on the second floor light up and a figure behind it was leaning on the window sill. I knew it was Max's room because of previous times I stayed at her house.

Without thinking I put my hand up and waved to the figure, to Max. She must've seen me because she turned away in a flash and the lights turned off. I smirked a little and got in my car and drove away.

Knowing she acknowledged was good enough for me…for now at least.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Please comment and/or favorite if you have not yet done so!**

**You guys are the reason I love writing. Thank you guys for the support. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Especially with all this support, you guys, please enjoy the rest of this story!**

**QUESTION!?**

**- Would you guys prefer me to alternate the POV's of Max and Fang, or should I just keep it as Fang's POV? **

**As Always U and A**


	4. I've Had The Time of my Life

**Hello people of FanFiction! Thanks for your input on the P.O.V. alternation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Maximum Ride. That is the property of James Patterson. I also do not own the name "Ipod" by Apple. **

**I changed the summary to match with the story. The other one didn't exactly catch the true point of this story.**

**I apologize for any of my grammical mistakes. I feel like I made a few, even after I proof read it. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Here is chapter 4 of "I Miss You"**

* * *

**(I've Had) The Time of my Life**

Friday Nights, a few months ago, I would be going out with Fang. But today, I'll be going out with Dylan, instead. He wouldn't tell me where we were going and insisted that it will be an amazing night. Nudge helped me get ready for my date. Dylan said he would pick me up at five o'clock.

I sighed as I thought of our date today.

"Is something wrong?" Nudge asked me

"No it's just…nothing" I told her, still thinking of our date, but something else on the back of my mind. Nudge was about to retort but she was interrupted by a doorbell. She smiled at me with insanely white teeth. I smiled back and I got up.

Nudge led me out to the door. Dylan greeted Nudge and he complemented on how I dressed. I still don't know why, I was just wearing black skinny jeans and a purple V-neck shirt.

I examined his car and found a long kayak lying on top of his roof rack. I was curious at first but just dismissed it. Dylan drove to the stream about five minutes away from my house. I connected the dots and figured we were going on a kayak ride. I forced a smile because the last time I had gone to this stream was with Fang…the night before "The Incident".

The kayak was sweet and simple. Dylan brought a picnic basket full of sandwiches, drinks, and cookies! We had a whole bunch of fun, talking, friendly shoving, going around in circles, and almost tipping over the kayak. There was also a lot of laughing This date was an absolute success.

We still had time to spare, so I suggested we go to the local café in our neighborhood. Once we got there we saw people listening to some guy play with his guitar. Dylan saw this too; he smiled at me and grasped my hand. I was smiling wide at him, but once we entered through those doors, my whole night came crashing down. Tears were in my eyes, but I refused to let them free.

_It seems the only blessing I have left to my name_  
_Is not knowing what we could have been_  
_What we should have been_  
_So_

Those eyes that looked at me were full of emotion, almost teary.

Lips that sang the lyrics of this song

He looked at me too, with pain in his eyes. Eyes that looked like they were piercing through my soul, that were reading every thought on my mind. But his eyes flickered to the guy behind me, Dylan, and his eyes filled with fury, even rage. Then Fang started singing again, his long slender fingers moving on his guitar, the guitar. The one I had given him for his birthday.

_Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me_

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind_  
_Don't worry, I'll be fine_  
_I'm gonna be alright_  
_While you're sleeping with your pride_  
_Wishing I could hold you tight_  
_I'll be over you_  
_And on with my life_

_So take your records, take your freedom_  
_Take your memories, I don't need'em_  
_And take your cap and leave my sweater_  
_'Cause we have nothing left to weather_  
_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_  
_But you'll think of me_

Fang closed his eyes and was lost in his guitar solo. I turned to leave out the door and Dylan followed me. When we reached the car Dylan grabbed my arm and asked

"Max. Is everything alright? You stormed out of the café when Fang–"

"It's nothing!" I yelled at him. His face dropped and he looked sad. "It's just I don't want to hear or see him right now. So please can you just drive me home?" He simply nodded and we got in the car. I felt bad for yelling at him. He didn't do anything wrong. It's just my emotions were built up and it just decided to blow up on Dylan.

Dylan came up on the driveway. We got out and he walked me to the door. I thanked him for the date and said sorry to him.

"It's fine Max. I can't exactly say I know how you feel, but I'm always here if you want some to talk to" Dylan said with a smile.

"Thanks" I breathed out. Dylan kissed my cheek and bid his goodbye after asking if I was sure that I was okay.

I entered the door, just in time to see my mom taking out a fresh batch of cookies. She whipped around in my direction and asked

"How was your date with Dylan?"

I started with how Dylan took me out on a kayak down the stream as we sat down. Then I continued on to the café and Fang, about his song and everything. My mom's face was fuming when she heard about Fang. She was like my mother bear. So intent on keeping me safe that she will go through anything and everything to keep me happy. I smiled at the thought of how protective she was, and then my face dropped thinking of everything that happened

"Max honey, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest." She more told me than asked me "It's been a long day for you." I complied, hugged my mom and said good night. I passed by Angel's room to say good night, but found out she was already asleep. The same with Gazzy, I said goodnight and I went to my room.

When I got to my room, I just lied there. Nothing going on at all, just lying on my bed. I couldn't sleep with thoughts running around in my head. I was drifting asleep until I heard the doorbell chime. I couldn't decipher the voice, because it was all mumbling. A few minutes later my mom came into my room and told me what had happened at the door.

"Max honey, I know this is probably the last thing you would want to hear, but it was Fang. I told me to tell you he was sorry." She hesitated for a second before she said "And he wants to apologize politely, at the park, tomorrow, at 6." She rubbed my arm and said "good night" before I could even muster a word. I stood up and turned on my lights. I sat by the window to contemplate, whether I should or shouldn't go.

As I looked out the window, I saw a figure standing by a pick-up truck.

Fang…

We just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then I saw him lift up his arm and did a small wave. Startled, I ran to the light switch and turned it off. In that moment, I figured I would go to the park and listen to his apology. I plugged in my iPod and put it on shuffle. Listening to songs was the best way to clear my mind, second to dancing.

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt like this before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you__  
_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__and I owe it all to you__I've been waiting for so long__  
__Now I've finally found someone__  
__To stand by me__We saw the writing on the wall__  
__As we felt this magical fantasy__Now with passion in our eyes__  
__There's no way we could disguise it secretly__  
__So we take each other's hand__  
__'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because__  
_

_I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
__'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched through every open door_

___'Til I found the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__With my body and soul__  
__I want you more than you'll ever know__So we'll just let it go__  
__Don't be afraid to lose control__Yes I know whats on your mind__  
__When you say:__  
__"Stay with me tonight."__Just remember_

___You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love becaus__e_

_'Cause I had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you__  
__'Cause I've had the time of my life__  
__And I've searched through every open door__  
__Till I found the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you_

Oh geez. Really, Life? You had to play this song and make me wonder about what I should do? I just wanted to sleep peacefully for once. UGHH_  
_

_Now I've had the time of my life__  
__No I never felt this way befor__e_

_(Never Felt this way)_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door__  
__Till I've found the truth__  
__and I owe it all to you__"cause I've had the time of my life__  
__No I've never felt this way before__  
__Yes I swear it's the truth__  
__And I owe it all to you_

I did. I really did have the time of my life with Fang. He was an amazing person, now he's just a shell of a person he once was.

'I know I'm not a person

of faith, but God, if you are out there please help me get through this.' I thought to myself, as I fell asleep thinking of past memories with Fang. Sleeping with tears in my eyes.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think of it? Please comment or follow or all of that other good stuff.**

**Negative reviews are also accepted and will be reviewed upon. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. Had a bunch of stuff to do yesterday and couldn't find any time in my schedule to upload chapter 4. **

**Also, I am always open to suggestion! So if you want you can tell me your favorite songs and I will try my best to incorporate it into this story. **

**Also, one of my friends suggested I do a "Quote-a-Day" for each chapter O' mine. So I will start with my most favorite quote of all time. It's my inspiration to achieve all the things I have ever wanted to achieve:**

**Quote-a-Day**

"_**Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land amongst the stars."**_

_** -Brian Littwell**_

**Also (These "also's" are getting annoying aren't they), I wouldn't mind if any readers tell me their favorite quotes. I love hearing back from you guys. Just the feedbacks from you guys are enough to make a guy smile, and yes, if you're wondering I am a guy. **

**Thank you all who read my long and pointless AN. **

**As always U and A**


	5. Wait For You

**So guys, I'll be starting school soon so I will not be updating as frequently as I am now. I** **will be lucky to update every two to three days, but I will try to update every Saturday. **

**Have faith in me, okay? **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any characters of Maximum Ride, those belong to James Patterson (is anyone else interested in his new book "Zoo"). I also do not own songs used in this chapter or any chapter or the brand Converse.**

**Please enjoy this installment of "I Miss You"**

* * *

**Wait For You**

_Fang's P.O.V_

I, being the person I am, didn't do a single thing until 5:30 today, except grab an apple and used the bathroom. I was hoping Max would come so I could formally apologize about what I've done and explain to her why I did it. Just thinking of the chance, even though a slim one, that Max would go to the park made me happy. Even that slightest chance can blossom into something different, something possibly life-changing.

I looked at the clock and saw it was fifteen minutes to six so I got up and grabbed my guitar that was within its hard plastic case. Putting on my black converse I stepped out into the cold October air.

Walking to the park took no longer then ten minutes. I sat by the swings, hand in my black hoodie. It's been a few minutes but Max still hasn't shown up. I started worrying that she wouldn't come. Or maybe Ms. Martinez didn't send her the message. At first anger built up in my stomach, but the thought of Max made all those bad feelings go away.

I waited a few more minutes and Max was still not in sight. I stood up and took a walk around the playground, thinking of what Max and I did around it. But, my fondest memory of the park was how I got my nickname, Fang.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat on the swings while my mom and dad talked to a pair of grown-ups. We were new in town, meaning I didn't have any friends. I didn't exactly want any friends but my parents thought it strange that an eight year old kid didn't want a playmate. It's not that I didn't want one; it's just that whenever I did, they would stop talking to me. Then make new friends, and then make fun of how long my hair was, especially for a boy._

"_Nick come over here" my dad said while using his hand to indicate I should go over. I sighed a little and got off the swings. My long black hair was in my eyes as I walked slowly over to the grown-ups. Behind the mysterious man was a little girl with long hair, longer than mine. _

_My mom looked at me with a smile "Nick, meet Maximum" the little girl's eyes narrowed at my mom._

"_It's Max" she mumbled. No one else heard this except me. The girl's father, Mr. Martinez, urged Max to say hi. Her eyes turned towards me and said coldly "Hi"._

_I didn't say anything in return so my dad urged me to say hi. I looked at him with pleading eyes as to say 'please don't make me do this'. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I sighed and said "Hi, my name is Nick". I faked a smile and she chuckled. The adults left after this._

_Getting mad, I yelled "Why are you laughing?!"_

_She pointed a finger and said, "You don't look like a 'Nick'" _

_Infuriated, I did what I knew best, I bit her pointing finger. But, it was ineffective considering I was missing my two front teeth, and barely grazed her with my other teeth. She laughed out loud when I "let go" of her finger. She ran to her dad and pulled his pants. He picked her up and said "What's wrong honey?"_

"_Nothing daddy", she said, "I like him" pointing at me with a smile. The adults chuckled as I crossed my arms. _

"_I don't" I muttered to myself._

_Max's dad put her down and she ran to the swings. My dad told me to play with Max; I didn't want to make him mad so I went to the swings. _

_When I got there, I found out she liked two things, toys and cookies! I started thinking of keeping her as a friend. She was a funny person, even if she was a girl. We played on the monkey bars, slide, and our favorite, The Slide. It was large, at least bigger than me and Max together. _

_Our parents called us to say goodbye. We caught up to our parents. _

"_Bye Max" I said with a small smile_

"_Bye Nick" Max said, not returning the smile. She just stared at me with an odd expression. She tilted her head, and I did the same. I looked at her strange now when she smiled wide and her eyes brightened. _

"_What!" I said, irritated._

"_You still don't look like a Nick." I was going to jump on her but she said, "You look like a…Fang!" I stood there confused, "Because when we saw each other, you bit my finger. Also because your hair is long" she said pointing at my hair. _

_I smiled, "I like it". We said our goodbyes again and we both left. _

_**Flashback End**_

I was thrown out of my trance by some guy honking his horn at a lady in front of him to go, because the light was green.

I looked around and saw that Max still wasn't here. I moved around on the park bench a little. I grabbed my guitar, and dug in my pants for my lucky pic. I closed my eyes and strummed to the beat of a song. Humming along to the lyrics, I changed the chord I needed it to be. I started singing the lyrics:

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Oooooo  
Why did you have to go?__  
You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,_

Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
Oooooo  
And all my tears they

_Keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?

_Are you that afraid of me?__  
But I know it's a lie__  
What you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be_

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy (crazy)  
Oooooo  
How can you walk away,

_Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Oooooo  
Why can't you look at me  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying._

Baby why can't we just  
Just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance

_I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough_

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you

So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?

_But I know it's a lie__  
What you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be_

Baby I will wait for you  
Oooooo  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

"I'll be waiting right here, Max, just for you." I said as a finished the last lyric. I got up and I could've sworn I saw a figure behind the swing set. I walked over to the playground and saw no one, except an old Asian couple watching over a small child running around the see-saw. I smiled at the little girl and went back to the bench to collect my things. I checked the time and it was only 6:45

I took my time to walk home, thinking of everything and anything that life has thrown at me these past few months. I sighed at the thought and approached my home. But when I looked up I saw Jeb's car. I ran in the house thinking of everything that could happen. 'Think the best Fang, maybe he just got home early from work or something'. Skipping three steps at a time, I got my keys out and barged into the door.

There was my dad, looking at old pictures, probably of my mom. He looked up with tears in his eyes. I dropped my guitar and slid down the couch my dad was sitting on. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I still didn't know what was going on but I wanted to give him time to think of what he wanted to say.

Finally, He said, "Fang, I know life has been rough on you lately, but I want you to know that I will always, forever and always, be here with you." He took a deep breath and said, "Fang I've been diagnosed with cancer, pancreatic cancer to be exact." I was speechless. My dad has always been healthy, except the year my mom died; he had gained some weight and was overweight.

"B-but how" I managed to stutter out after a few minutes of silence.

"I've always had it, but you could call it dormant. It was not physically active in my body, no one could've saw it. It was like something was killing me from the inside out. Fang it has been slowly breaking my body down, piece by piece, my organs will stop working and I will…" He breathed in deeply, holding back his tears, "I will die".

My whole life, my whole family, my everything came crashing down when he said those three words. _"I will die"_. Those three words kept rewinding back over and over in my mind. I wanted to cry, but I had run out of tears. My breathing had gotten heavier, my hands fidgeting. "W-we have to do someth-"I said

"There's nothing we can do, Fang. No amount of radiation can cure my cancer. It's just too serious, too strong. The most severe type of cancer the doctors at the hospital have ever seen. It's taking over my body. Nothing will do." He said trying to hold back his tears.

Without thinking I wrapped an arm around him and hugged him. I hadn't hugged him for years, but it felt so familiar, so right that I should embrace my father. He was shocked when he felt my arms but eventually he wrapped me in an embrace too.

"Fang, I wish I was there whenever you needed me. At your soccer games, at the family picnic, wherever. I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I wish I could've helped you", He paused for a second and added, "I wish your mom was here". I hugged him tighter and said

"I do too dad. I do too. And dad?"

"Hmm" He hummed out as we let go of each other.

"You were always there, for everything important. Thanks dad." I took a breath and breathed out "I love you". It felt weird saying that, but it also felt right.

"I love you too" He said. We just sat there for a few seconds before adding, "Go get some sleep Fang. You need it more than I do" I complied and got up. Walking slowly to my room, I started tearing up. I lied in my bed, because I couldn't sleep. I heard my dad go up the stairs and approach my room. Through the door, he said "Goodnight Fang". He then left for his room.

"Good night dad".

Tossing and turning in bed, I finally got up and kneeled own. I put my hands together and looked up to the ceiling.

'Lord, please help me do this. I know I haven't done this in a while but, please help my father. Help him make his way to Heaven. Help him with the pain. He is a good man, someone with wise words. He is a man of his word, please save his soul, Lord. Please Lord I beg you, please help my father. Amen'

I stood up and slept easily. Even with all these things going on, I know now that God is out there looking after me and my father.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys. I really do appreciate if you guys review this story and tell me what you think. Please follow this story if you like it.**

**Wow this is my longest chapter yet! Do you guys want longer chapters?**

**Quote-a-day**

**(I know it's been the same day, but I'm breaking the rules)**

**"Commit to the LORD whatever you do, and your plans will succeed."**

**Proverbs 16:3**

**This Bible verse was one of the first verses I have ever read in the bibles and it stuck with me. I just wanted to share it with you. **

**Once again thanks for reading this chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow, if not I promise an update for Saturday!**

**U and A**

**P.S. **

** I'm always open to suggestions.**


	6. Won't Even Start

**Hey Guys! Like I promised, here is chapter six of "I Miss You". **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any characters from Maximum Ride, nor do I own rights to any song used in this chapter. **

**Thank You for reading this FanFiction of mine. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing (or typing) it. **

**So thanks again and her is chapter 6.**

* * *

**"Won't Even Start"**

_Max's P.O.V._

What did _it_ mean? Those small gestures that make me nervous. That wave, am I falling for him? No I can't be. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back down that road. After the incident, he would just hurt me again.

'But what if he's changed, Max' my inner voice told me.

"People can't just change like that. There has to be like... like a paradigm shift for him to change!" I yelled aloud. My 'Inner Voice' said nothing after that. I lied done on my bed as I heard footsteps run up the stairs.

Without looking up, I heard someone ask "Max, are you okay?" Angel poked her head through the door before I could answer. She asked again, "Max, are you okay?" This time with concern rising in in her voice.

"I'm fine sweetie" I managed to breath out. I sat up a little and motioned Angel to come sit with me. She obeyed and sat down on the messy bed with me.

"Are you sure? It's sad when I see you hurt Max" She said burying her head in my arms.

"I'm fine Angel. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." I said holding her tighter to my body.

"No you're not Max" Angel said looking into my eyes. "Max you got even sadder when Fang stopped coming here." Well if you put it that way…

"You're right Angel. I did get sadder, but I want life to be better for me. And Fang didn't make it better. He made it harder to wake up every day. He made me want to stop going out of bed, and not go outside for the rest of my life. He made me want to hide under my bed forever." I tried putting up a brave face for my little sister, but tears started sliding down my cheeks. 'He made it so easy to hate life" I managed to whisper, "but also so easy to love life." I didn't know what I was doing. Ranting about my love life with my little sister that still thinks that boys have cooties.

"Max, I can't say exactly how you feel, but if you ever want to talk I'm right here." She whispered in my ear. Angel kissed my forehead, which was sweet, but strange at the same time. It was as though she was older than me. Angel took it so maturely. She was listening to me rant on and on about Fang and my emotions. I nodded my head and she gave me one last hug before going downstairs to probably play with her toys.

I smiled at how lucky I was to be gifted with a little sister like her, even if we were years apart. I lied there for a few seconds before I decided I would bring the kids to the park. We got bundled up since it was pretty windy outside. I smiled at Gazzy and Angel as they had trouble tying their shoes. I bent down to help them and we were all set to go.

The park was about ten minutes from my house, but that was fine considering we needed to get some fresh air. Once the park reached our sight, the kids ran towards the see-saw and played on it. I smiled to myself, remembering the good times I used to spend in the park. Even meeting Fang, for the first time, made me smile.

I sat on the end of the slide when I started hearing a guitar playing smoothly, almost silk-like. There was a slight hum behind the smooth guitar sounds. I tried navigating the source to where this beautiful noise was coming from. I reached the swings and looked upon to the small meadow-like area of the park. I saw a head of black hair playing the guitar, while words left his mouth, with so much power, so much emotion. A voice that was so distinctive to listeners that they just had to stop and listen to the beautiful music.

I poked my head from behind the swing set and saw him play. His words now shallow, now slightly quieter.

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you_

_I'll Be Waiting._

I choked up the tears but swallowed them back down when he slowly lifted his head. I ran and grabbed the kids by their coats, and ran to the sidewalk where there were several cars and hid behind them.

"Max! What are we doi-"Gazzy yelled at me before I interrupted him.

"Shh! be quiet or he'll notice us" I whisper-yelled at him. He quieted down right away. After about two minutes we stood up and he had left.

"Max" Gazzy said pulling on my dark blue hoodie sleeve, "Who was that?"

"It was no one" I said while patting his head with a smile. "Let's go home and get something to eat" His face brightened up and we were home-bound. I held Angel and Gazzy's hand as we crossed the road, thinking of Fang.

'Was he singing that song for me? Or was that the first song he thought of? Oh wait, I was supposed to meet him there at six! That song was definitely for me then. But, why, why would he sing a song alone like that?' We got home and the kids got some leftovers, since my mom was called in late, and I would not be going into the kitchen anytime soon.

After we ate, Gazzy went to watch TV and Angel went to play with her dollies. I went back up in my room and just sat there. A few minutes later, Angel came in with an angel teddy bear with white wings, white dress, and a halo. I remembered that bear, Fang and I couldn't think of anything to get Angel last year for her birthday, until we came upon this little bear, Celeste. Thinking of Fang hurt my head, or was it my heart?

"Hey sweetie" I said, faking a smile

"Max…that was Fang, right? At the park" She said looking down at Celeste. For a tenyear old, she was pretty smart.

"Yes, yes it was" I breathed out

"What did you feel when you heard him playing that song?"

What? I first thought, but realized that Angel really wanted to help me, and I was grateful of that. It took me a few seconds to think of a reply. "I felt like I was wanted. Like he actually felt sorry for what he did. He was singing with so much emotion that it was hard not to think of it. I felt like HE wanted me. Like he wanted me back, of all the other people he's dated, he wanted me back." I was ranting to Angel, again. Twice in a day. I didn't want her to worry about me but it was nice that she cared enough to talk to me about it.

"Max. If you felt that way today, then what's keeping you from feeling that way all the time? Fang really cares about you. If you look in his eyes, you can see that too. He wants you back just as much as you wanted him back."

Wow. That hit me hard. I didn't know I had wanted Fang back until Angel, my TEN year old sister, even mentioned it. We hadn't said a word for a few seconds, which felt like hours.

"But how do I know he's changed, Angel. How do I know he is someone different from a few months ago? How can I trust that he won't hurt me again? How can I be assured I won't ever be hurt again?" I pleaded to her

"Max. If he loves you, then why would he leave? He stayed because he loves you and will try until his last breathe to get you back. No matter what, he will always be there." Angel said, she looked me right I in the eyes and said this "He stayed because he loves you. Not because he had to." Wow. A girl, ten years of age, was talking like she was a professor of love, or at least a powerful author. "Max, I know this has been a hard time for you, but Fang is going through an even tougher time. Be with him to ease his pain"

When did my little sister become my therapist? I should stop letting her watch those chic flicks with Nudge.

"Fine Angel, but I'm not doing it tonight maybe tomorrow." I looked over at my night stand. _11:28. _"Besides, you need to go get some sleep." She obeyed with tired eyes and dragged Celeste as I followed behind her to tuck her in. Gazzy had already gone to sleep, when we passed his room, I said goodnight quietly.

We got to Angel's room and tucked her in.

"Max, please go talk to Fang. I want you too, and I know you want to yourself." She said after finishing her tuck-in.

Tired myself, I said, "I'll sleep on it. K, Ange?" She smiled at me before she drifted into her slumber.

'_Oh man what do I do_' I thought to myself.

I slide under my sheets after I plugged in my iPod to its charger and played my playlist. I was hoping the music wouldn't keep me up thinking, but knowing my luck "Won't Even Start" by David Choi **(AN: He is an amazing artist. If you haven't heard of him yet, go check him out on YouTube )**

_What happened after last summer_  
_When we broke up in september_  
_I haven't seen you feels like a long time_  
_Sometimes it still hurts but I always get by_

_I still got a piece of you under my skin_  
_Its always there no matter where I've been_

_So if ever see you on the street_  
_I'll pretend that I didn't see_  
_And turn my face_  
_No use in small talk anyways_  
_Cause if I look into your eyes_  
_Then I'll have to say goodbye_  
_And that'll break my heart_  
_So I won't even start_  
_No I won't even start_

_I wish you love I wish it true_  
_That's the best I can do for you_  
_Cause you'll probably find love in someone new_  
_I have to let go yea it's hard to do_

_So if I run into you with your arm by his side_  
_Just know it'll come in like the night_

_So if I ever see you on the street_  
_I'll pretend that I didn't see_  
_And turn my face_  
_No use in small talk anyways_  
_Cause if I look into your eyes_  
_Then I'll have to say goodbye_  
_And that'll break my heart_  
_So I won't even start_  
_No I won't even start_

_I'll be ok_  
_I'll be ok_  
_O that's what I'll say_

_So if I ever see you on the street_  
_I'll pretend that I didn't see_  
_And turn my face_  
_No use in small talk anyways_  
_Cause if I look into your eyes_  
_Then I'll have to say goodbye_  
_And that'll break my heart_  
_So I won't even start_  
_Oh I won't even start_  
_No I won't even start_

Do I want to start it? Yes I have to start it, if not for me, for Angel. I want to, but I also don't want to say goodbye. Something in my heart is pulling me towards you, Fang. I really do miss you Fang.

But…I'm dating Dylan.

Who do I love more?

Fang, my childhood friend. My right-hand man. My best friend. The only person to care for me the way he does, except my mom. The one person I trusted before the incident.

Dylan, a stranger to me before I recognized him in class. The person I barely know, even after two dates. The one I said yes to, to try to forget about Fang. The person who treated me to the best night in the past few months. A person so nice to me, the person who's heart I would have to break…

I fell asleep as my music played and my mind content in what I will be choosing.

* * *

**So guys, tell me how you like it. **

**I insist that you review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks so much for your support and everything else. You guys all make me smile, whether it's a review, or a follow, or a favorite. I really do appreciate what you guys do. **

***To truthfully tell you guys. You all were the reason I have entered my school's essay competition. If I haven't read the reviews you guys sent me, I would either:**

**a. Have not entered at all.**

**b. enter but never be satisfied with what I wrote.**

**c. Make a complete fool out of myself. **

**All of you were my inspiration. So thank you so much for the chance. Really, I am truly grateful! **

**I will tell you if I won, or not. **

**Quote-a-Day**

"It sucks that we miss people like that. You think you've accepted that someone is out of your life, that you've grieved and it's over, and then bam. One little thing, and you feel like you've lost that person all over again."

― Rachel Hawkins, _Demonglass_

**I have nothing, yet everything to say about this quote. (If that even makes sense) **

**Once again, Thanks for the feedback. Have a nice School year, full of joy and wonderment. **

**U and A**


	7. Baby, baby Again

**Hello, Hello! How are you guys doing? I'm doing swell just so you know. I've been having so much fun writing chapters for this story and reading your reviews. **

**I do not own any MR characters, or any of the songs**

**This chapter doesn't have a mash-up**

**So anyways… here is chapter 7 of "I Miss You"**

* * *

**Baby, Baby/ Again**

Hospitals always made me feel queasy. The smell of antiseptics and the look of white walls always make my head hurt. Sometimes, even the smell of death is present. I know that sounds weird but every time I enter through those wide doors, something bad always happens. Last time I did, I heard my mother's last words.

'_You're a good boy Fang; I will always be with you'_

Those words played in my mind as I entered the hospital, my dad by my side.

We were at the hospital because Mr. Walker, his doctor, called in and told me to bring my dad to the hospital. Mr. Walker said that they can take care of my father better than I can. I asked Jeb and he complied, agreeing with Mr. Walker. I agreed too because, even though I would never admit to it, I was emotionally dysfunctional as of right now. So I drove him down there and we got him in one of the hospital rooms.

We were just sitting there for a while before I asked,

"Dad, what do you remember about mom?"

He looked me in the eyes and said, "Fang, I remember everything about your mom. Every day with her was always my best days. She made everything in the world better. She was the most beautiful woman anyone can have as a wife, or a mother. She was proud of you, Fang. She loved you the most out of everything in this world." He smiled as he recalled sweet memories. "She would always smile at anything. She would smile even if people criticized her art or her music. She took it as a chance to get better and gave her more reason to not give up on her dreams."

"Yeah, dad, I remember a lot about mom too. From the first day you and mom dropped me off at kindergarten. I remember her crying about her 'little boy growing up so fast'" I smiled as I reminisced with my father. "I remember when we went to the park, and I got stuck on the monkey bars. The whole time I was crying, but she was laughing. After she got me untangled I smiled as she laughed. She always made me feel better."

"Fang, it's getting late, you should go home." My father said after we stopped laughing at old memories. I checked the time on the wall clock, since my cell was dead, and nodded my head. It was 5:30 and visiting times were ending. I stood up off of the bench and embraced my father. We let go and bid our farewells, hopefully not our last.

I bid farewell to the nurses at the front desk. They said goodbye with sad eyes, guessing because they worked at a hospital. It took me a few minutes to get home from the hospital, because I grabbed a bite to eat while driving through town.

When I got home, I went straight downstairs to the basement. Down there was my mom's personal music room. My father and I have never gone down here since my mother's death. I traced my fingers over her recording set-up. I saw her cd tray and picked up one of them.

"Starlight" I said aloud. I smirked as I remembered this cd being played when I was about nine years old. It always got me too sleep. I dropped that one and picked up cd after cd as I remembered each and every one. I found a cd that looked different to me.

"_For Nick" _I read the title over and over again. I opened her old cd player and heard

"Fang if you've found this, listen to the song. Your father and I have written this song just for you, only for you. I love you Fang. You have been a gift to me and your father. You've brighten our days when we felt low." A long pause came before a song started playing. My mother hummed to the lyrics, like I usually would.

_Baby, baby  
I'm taken with the notion  
To love you with the sweetest of devotion_

Baby, baby  
My tender love will flow from  
The bluest sky to the deepest ocean

Stop for a minute  
Baby I'm so glad you're mine, yeah  
You're mine

Baby, baby  
The stars are shining for you  
And just like me I'm sure that they adore you

Baby, baby  
Go walking through the forest  
The birds above a' singing you a chorus

Stop for a minute  
Baby they're so glad you're mine, oh yeah  
And ever since the day you put my heart in motion  
Baby I realize that there's just no getting over you

Baby, baby  
In any kind of weather  
I'm here for you always and forever

Baby, baby  
No muscle man could sever  
My love for you is true and it will never

Stop for a minute  
Baby I'm so glad you're mine  
And ever since the day you put my heart in motion  
Baby I realize that there's just no getting over you

And ever since the day you put my heart in motion  
Baby I realize that there's just no getting over you  
Over you

Baby, baby  
Always and forever  
Baby I'm so glad that  
Here for you baby  
So glad you're mine  
Baby I'm so glad that  
When I think about you it makes me smile  
Baby, baby be mine  
Baby, I'm so glad that  
Don't stop giving love  
Don't stop, no  
Baby I'm so glad that you're mine  
Baby I'm so glad  
Baby I'm so glad that  
When I think about you it makes me smile

My mother's voice was beautiful. It was so smooth. Her reason her singing was so strong. The emotions she conveyed were in her words, her tone. The song was absolutely breath-taking. The lyrics hit me especially.

I wanted to pay my respect to my late mother. My guitar was still at the doorsteps of the house. I grabbed it and walked out the door. I walked for about thirty minutes until I came up on a black-gated cemetery. I navigated my way through the graves until I came up on my mother's.

It Read:

_R.I.P_

_For Anne Ride,_

_A sweet mother, a loving wife,_

_and a strong spirit._

_May her soul be lifted beyond the clouds_

_And into the arms of God_

I traced the letters of her tombstone as I thought of my mother. There was a small tree that was near my mother's grave, I leaned my back to it as I closed my eyes and hummed. My hands straddled the guitar as my fingers found the strings. I started strumming lightly, my humming getting louder.

_I've been searching for you__  
__I heard a cry within my soul__  
__I've never had a yearning quite like this before__  
__Now that you are walking right through my door__All of my life_

_Where have you been?__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__And if that day comes__  
__I know we could win__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_A sacred gift of heaven__  
__For better, worse, wherever__  
__And I would never let somebody break you down__  
__Nor take your crown, never__All of my life__  
__Where have you been?_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__And if that day comes__  
__I know we could win__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again __  
__And everytime I've always known__  
__That you were there, upon your throne__  
__A lonely queen without her king__  
__I longed for you, my love forever__All of my life_

_Where have you been?__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__And if that day comes__  
__I know we could win__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__All of my life_

_Where have you been?__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__And if that day comes__  
__I know we could win__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__All of my life__  
__Where have you been?__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__And if that day comes__  
__I know we could win_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again__  
__I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

Mom, I wonder if I will ever see you again. I will be right here until I can. I know you said you'll always be here with me, but I need you to be with dad for a while, okay? He needs you more than I do. Mom please help dad. Remember that you'll always be in my heart. Good bye for now mom.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short, I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. I knew how I wanted it to go but couldn't think of anything else that could've gone into this chapter without getting off track and stuff. **

**I didn't even break the 2,000 word barrier with TWO songs. Since I brought up mash-ups, If anyone wants me to attempt to mash-up a song for you, then please PM which song you want me to mash-up and I'll PM you back with the finalized version. I'm pretty good with music so I'll try my best to do it. **

**Songs**

_Baby,Baby by Amy Grant_

_Again by Lenny Kravitz_

**Quote-a-Day**

"_**In my world, everyone's a pony and they all eat rainbows and poop butterflies!"**__**  
**__**―**__**Dr. Seuss**_

**Oh, Dr. Seuss how you make me chuckle. I've never wanted a pony, because I'm a male, but this suddenly made me want one. Especially one that can poop butterflies! Dr. Seuss has made an imprint in all our lives at least one time, and don't even lie, you know it's true. So there is the quote of a day. Feel free to share your favorite quotes!**

** Let your imagination thrive in the spirit of Quotes!**

**I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, I feel like I've made one, even after re-reading it over and over again. I still think that there is something wrong with my grammar; I just can't figure what it is. So if you know please feel free to tell me what it is! **

**Please Review and or favorite/follow this story. Thank you all**

**U and A**


	8. Chasing Cars

**Hello readers of FanFiction! This will be the eighth installment of my story, "I Miss You". This chapter would've been up earlier if my laptop hadn't restarted itself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MR characters or any songs or symphonies used in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it and….yeah!**

* * *

**Chasing Cars**

Waking up with a plan at heart was bittersweet. It was sweet because I had never had one of them before. It was "bitter" because I was going to break up with Dylan. I had called Dylan up this morning and told him to meet me at the café. But first I had to babysit Angel and Gazzy, because my mom was called in for an emergency at the vet's office. Something about the Carson's vomiting parrot.

Nothing really special happened as I babysat my two siblings. Except, every so often, Angel would give me strange looks. But when I looked at her, she would turn around and play with her toys. I shook it off and took it as nothing, but I knew it was something about yesterday. When my mom came home at about four in the afternoon, I bolted right out there door as I yelled

"Be home by 7:30. Love ya" I heard my mom say something but I was already across the street when she closed the door. I walked to the café with the wind blowing against me. The café was in sight when I started getting nervous. I hadn't thought of what I would say to him beforehand. My fingers were moving crazy as I thought

'Hey Dylan, umm, I don't think this is working out'. No, that won't work, considering our recent date.

'Hi Dylan, I think we should see other people' Maybe…

I started thinking of more ways to break-up with him, until I walked into the café. I saw Dylan there with his cappuccino in his hand, another one sat across from him. He looked at me and smiled a dazzling smile in my direction. Of course, I smiled back, but it didn't last long. I took a seat in front of Dylan as he greeted me.

"Hey Max, what's up?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink. I stayed silent as I twirled the cappuccino around the table. "Is everything okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Umm…Dylan, there's no easy way to say this bu-" I started saying but he interrupted

"But, you don't think it'll work between us because of Fang. Don't worry about it, I understand. I don't want to be an obstacle with you and him. If you really do like him, go to him." He said with a sad smile.

My mouth was in the shape of an "o", and my eyes were wide at him. "B-but why" I managed to say.

"I knew it all along. I've seen you around campus with him. When you were dating him, you seemed happier. But when you guys broke up, you've always had this look on your face, this gleam in your eyes that showed you were in pain. That you were sad." Dylan explained with a slightly happier smile "I just want you to be happy Max. And if that is with Fang, then I want you to be with him. He completes you, in a way that I can only wish too. He loves you Max. I can see that you love him too"

"Thank you so much Dylan" I didn't know why I was thanking him, but it felt right to show thanks. "Really, I mean it. Thank you so much for making it so easy for me. You're a really sweet guy, Dylan, and I know you'll make someone happy." I started saying but his eyes were on a pretty blonde behind me. "And I think I have a feeling who it might be already." I said winking at him.

He smiled back at me and made his way towards her. I took one last sip of my cappuccino as I smiled at Dylan. He was amazing, but just not for me. As I left the café, it felt as though a thousand pounds have been lifted off of my shoulders. I smiled to the sky as I finally knew what I was going to do with my life. I ran toward the direction of the park and just ran as I reached the meadow. I finally felt happy, I felt free. When I lost all the air within me, I took a seat on the bench.

I caught my breath and checked the time: 4:48. I should go to Fang's house now, before anything dramatic happens. Walking in the direction of his house, I couldn't do anything but smile. Smile at the fact that all I wanted all along has always been in my reach, but always shaking it off and convincing myself that I didn't need it.

I rang the doorbell a few times, but no answer. I frowned as my perfect day found a bump in the road. I pulled out my cell and tried calling Fang, but his cell must've died because it sent me to his voicemail.

"Hey this is Fang. I will get back to you when I have time" I smiled when I heard his voice, even if it was automated.

I looked at my cell's time, 5:06. I still had time to spare until I had to be home. So I decided to go to my dance school's auditorium. My locker was at the end of the hallway; I walked there and got my more comfortable dancing shoes, since I had on a pair of black combat boots. I got out of the locker room and made my way towards the dance room. I turned on the lights and walked towards the stereo. My teacher always has a dance cd in there; I turned it on and started stretching.

I started pirouetting to the music. I started spinning around faster, the air always made me feel better. I stopped and leaped in the air, my legs extended. I moved around faster, with more agile movements. Doing flips and spins in the air always made me smile. They reminded me of when I used to take gymnastic classes. My dancing came to an end as I lost my footing and tripped on my own foot. I checked the time on my cell again, 6:00, another hour and a half to spend. I decided I would go to the café and see who would be playing today. I picked up my bag dance bag and changed back into my regular clothes. As I was leaving the dance floor, another room caught my eye.

The Musical Arts Room

I knew the teacher, Mrs. Miller, because I watched over her two year old when she and Mr. Miller went out for their anniversary. Luckily, she was in there tuning some guitars. I knocked on the glass doors and she looked up. Mrs. Miller smiled and opened the door for me. She welcomed me in and I thanked her

"So Max, what brings you to my realm at this time of day?" She said as she sat back down on her bench.

"I was on my way home, but I saw you and wanted to drop by." I told her with a smile

"Well make yourself at home. I'm not doing much. Do you play any of these instruments?" She asked as she looked up with excited eyes. Mrs. Miller was always obsessed with people playing instruments.

"Actually I can play the piano" I said with pride in my voice.

Mrs. Miller's eyes brightened as she said, "Well can you play something for me dear?" She held my hand as she asked me. I was hesitant because I haven't played in a while. She gave me Bambi eyes and I gave in. Even though she was forty-one, her Bambi eyes were as effective as Angel's.

She led me to the piano room. There were so many pianos, all beautifully placed. Some old looking ones and a few pristine white pianos. I was about to sit at one of the white ones before Mrs. Miller grabbed my arm.

"Not that one dear. I have a special one that I only let certain people play." She led me to the backdoor of the piano room. She opened the door and the sight I saw was so breath-taking, a sight I had only seen once before.

"Is that The Piano" I said with a gasp

"Yes this is the first piano that was built after the school had burnt down years ago. The wood that was savaged was built to make this beautiful piano. I have only let one other student play this beautiful instrument"

"Fang" I breathed out. I remember the entire scene.

_Flashback_

"_Now introducing the senior that was chosen to play a piece for this new Westfound University of Performing Arts." Mrs. Miller had said into a microphone. "This young man will be playing on a special instrument that was built out of the remnants of the old buildings of The Westfound University of Performing Arts." The audience clapped as she announced the name of the student. "Please Welcome Nick Ride, of Westfound High school." I smiled as Fang walked out in a simple formal look: black pants, white shirt, and black tie. He bowed to the crowd and took his seat on the piano bench. _

_Fang started breathing in and out slowly; he then placed his fingers on the ivory keys. I knew the piece all too well. He practiced with me at his house almost every day. His fingers flew through the piano keys so easily, with so much ease. He continued playing Moonlight Sonata, composed by Beethoven._

_He finished playing and got up and bowed to the audience. There was clapping from the audience as I went back stage to meet with Fang. I saw him and hugged him tight. _

"_You did amazing, Fang" He picked me up and kissed my forehead_

"_Thanks. I was so nervous until I noticed you in the crowd." It made me smile that he said that to me. We hugged for a while longer, until he said. "I love you Max". I was silent at first, sinking it all in._

_I smiled at him and said, "I love you too, Fang"_

_Flashback End_

I hadn't noticed I was just sitting on the bench with a stupid smile on my face until Mrs. Miller shook my shoulder.

"Are you going to play dear?" She asked sapping me out of my day dream. I nodded vigorously as I remembered the keys.

"I haven't played in a while, so I might be a little rusty." I told her with a laugh

"Don't worry dear. You will do great." Mrs. Miller reassured me. I smiled and started "Tickling the ivories". It was a personal song to me…and Fang. "That sounds amazing, dear." Mrs. Miller said as she took a seat. "Though, it would sound even better with some vocals" she said as I smiled at her.

"Well this is only because you're the only one here" I closed my eyes as I hummed to the lyrics, just like Fang used to. I started turning the humming into articulated words and started singing:

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Mrs. Miller clapped as I finished the song. I smiled to myself as I remembered that song.

"Max, where did you learn to play like that? I have only heard that certain je ne sais quoi from one other student. You and he have such a mysterious way of playing that it sounds like a whole different instrument that man-kind has never heard before, and your voice is just precious. You can dance, sing, and play, you, my dear, is an extremely gifted angel Max. " She said as I kept on smiling on

"I learned from _that_ student actually. He taught me to play piano a few years ago. He taught me to sing also. I tried teaching Fang how to dance, but he refused too," I said while remembering that Saturday night.

"Well Max, it is getting pretty late" I check my cell, 7:15. "Would you like a ride?" Mrs. Miller asked me

"Oh thank you" I said relieved, since it was pretty dark out.

Ms. Miller drove me home and we bid our farewells. I got inside and ate dinner. The whole time thinking of the first time Fang played me that song. It was the first time he had played anything to me. It was a sweet moment between us. I smiled the whole while.

"Max, are you ok?" Angel asked when I walked her upstairs to go to bed, since she had school tomorrow.

"Yeah Ange, I could even say I'm better than ever." I said with an even wider smile. Angel hugged me and said goodnight. "Goodnight baby" I hugged her back and kissed her golden head of hair, tucked her in then left.

I yawned as I got out of her room. It has been a long day. I said goodnight to my mom and Gazzy as I made my way to my room. I got in my bed and fell asleep fast, with a smile on my face, finally content with my day, the first in month. But there was one thing that was on my mind that bothered me, why wasn't Fang home.

I shrugged it off and didn't think off it again, as I drifted into a sweet and long slumber.

* * *

**So guys, how'd you like it? Please tell me through a review. If not please favorite and/or follow this story. **

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites I have received in the past 24 hours**

**Songs**

****_Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_

_Moonlight Sonata composed by Beethoven _

**Quote-a-Day**

"_A creative man is motivated by the desire to achieve, not by the desire to beat others."__  
_**Any Rand**

**Work on your own achievements; don't pay attention to others. Always be the best you can be. **

**U and A**


	9. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**Hello readers! Thank you for everything that you've done. Whether a favorite, a follow, or a review. Thanks all!**

**I also know this story is quite sad, so if you're the sensitive type…good luck to you. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any MR characters. That belongs to James Patterson. I also do not own any songs; they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Here is chapter 9 of "I Miss You"**

**"Somewhere Over The Rainbow"**

Dad's been at the hospital for three weeks now and I've been visiting him almost every day. I don't get to visit him in the morning or afternoon because I have classes, and they've been extremely hard to work through for two reasons. One, being my dad has been on my mind and couldn't think straight. And two, my teachers are evil and decided to pile the work on me the past week.

It was now mid-November and his birthday was rolling by, also holiday break, so I can spend even more time with him. Iit was a Sunday today so I can spend most of the day with him. He said he's been feeling slightly better, but his physical appearance wasn't looking any better. I got up at around 8:30 and was feeling slightly groggy, but dismissed it because I was meeting my dad today.

As I was leaving the house phone started ringing. I sighed as I closed the door and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked through the phone

"Hello, is this Nick Ride?" I recognized the voice as Dr. Walker.

"Yes this is him speaking. What is it?" I asked sharply

"Your father, Jeb Ride, has passed away. He passed away in his sleep. I'm so sorry Nick, you are allowed to come and visit him now before he is wheeled out." Dr. Walker said with sadness in his voice. I stayed silent for a while. "Hello, Nick? Are you still there?" Dr. Walker asked with urgency in his voice.

"Uh erm, yes I'm still here" I stammered out. "I will be there in about thirty minutes. Bye" I said my goodbye through the phone and hung up. I knew my mind wasn't in the right place right now so I called Iggy to drive me to the hospital. He didn't ask any questions, because of the urgency in my voice.

I just couldn't believe it; he died without me standing at his side. I should've been there. Why couldn't I have been there? I'm a terrible son. I'm a horrible person.

All of my thoughts revolved around those topics until I was released from the trance by a honk of a car horn. I looked out the window and saw that Iggy was in my driveway. I got in the car and we just sat there without knowing what to say to one another. But we were released from that when Iggy asked

"Fang, what's wrong? What happened?"

"My dad passed away. Can you please drive me to the hospital?" I tried saying, choking back tears. He nodded his head, knowing I did not want to explain anything right now. He knew me too well. We got there ten minutes time and he dropped me off. I walked into the office with hands in my jean pockets.

Iggy came in beside me as I asked the receptionist if my father was moved.

"Yes he was moved to the west wing, room b12. I'm sorry for your loss" She said with sadness in her eyes. She pointed to the direction and Iggy and I walked towards that hallway. I looked at the different wall plaques, indicating the room number.

_B8_

Every thought of my mother rang in my head as I passed these rooms. This was the same hallway I walked through to see my cold mother on a hospital bed, no longer breathing for oxygen.

_B10_

Every memory of my father was present in my mind as I walked past these doors. Those days where we would go to the park when I was younger. Those days that I would cower in fear of the lightning when I was four years young.

Time slowed as I passed this door. The door that had held my mother in its confinements six years ago. The door that blocked my way towards my loving and caring mother. I stopped at the plaque _B10, _traced the numbers and kept on walking. The whole while praying to the patron saints of parents, Fiano.

_B12_

I stood in front of the door with clammy hands. I looked at Iggy and he nodded, reassuring me to go in. I opened the door and there was my father on his hospital bed, with Dr. Walker filling out some paperwork. He looked at me with sad eyes. I hadn't said a word, but he put his hand on my shoulder saying

"Go ahead Fang" I nodded and walked towards the bed. I touched my father's face, it was so cold. His eyes were closed and his hands were crossed. I clutched his hand, and started tearing up. I didn't know what to say, but I knew everything I wanted to say. Words escaped my mouth so fast that I couldn't comprehend anything I said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you dad. I'm so sorry; I wish I could've been here with you. Why wasn't I here with you? Why wasn't I a better son? Why can't you still be here? I'm all alone now. Alone in this world, first mom, now you. Why can't I have a mom and dad with me right now? I need you here with me right now dad."

I sat there for God's know how long. I hadn't known Iggy had come in a few minutes ago. He put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away slightly from my dad.

"Come on Fang, It's time to go, visiting times are over." I nodded my head in understanding. Dr. Walker came in too and pulled the sheet over my father's torso and head.

"Goodbye dad" I said for the last time before I walked out with Iggy.

We walked in silence until we got to his car.

"Fang, I already called my mom, she says that you can stay the night and longer. No excuses either, you're coming to my house. You'll always have us" Iggy said while backing out of his parking spot.

"Thanks Ig, how could I ever repay you" I said with a grin

"Well…" he started saying before laughing a little. I chuckled with him as we drove back to his house.

"Thank you so very much for inviting me here, Mrs. Griffith. Truly I am grateful" I thanked Iggy's mom

"No, no. It's what anyone would've done. You're like the son I never had" She told me with a smile

"I heard that!" Iggy yelled from kitchen. Mrs. Griffith and I laughed as we both know she was joking.

"Stay as long as you would like Fang, you're basically Family" She told me as she ushered me into the guestroom with my stuff in hand.

"Thanks but I promise I won't be here long" I said as she left the guestroom. I finished unpacking my stuff as Mrs. Griffith called for dinner. I washed my hands as I went downstairs. I greeted Mr. Griffith and his daughters, Bridget and Victoria. Eight and five respectively. Bridget and Victoria took after their dad, with the blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, while Iggy took after his mom, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

We ate dinner and I insisted I wash the dishes. Mrs. Griffith gratefully complied and so I went off to the sink to wash the dishes.

After I finished washing the dishes, I went into their living room and saw that they were watching a Disney movie. Bridget was sleeping on Iggy's lap and Victoria was sprawled leaning on his right arm. Mr. and Mrs. Griffith probably went to bed already, considering it was 11:30. He pointed to the two girls and then pointed to the stairs. I nodded my head and picked up Victoria. Iggy got up with Bridget in his arms. We both walked upstairs carefully as to not wake up the two girls.

I laid Victoria in her bed and Iggy put Bridget in her bed. We said our goodnights and I went downstairs. I found my way to the guest room and lied on the bed, thinking of everything that crossed my mind. I checked the time on my cell, 1:28.

'Why can't I sleep?' I asked myself. I got up and went outside to the backyard of the house. The Griffith's were huge on gardening so they had a beautiful canopy of amazing flowers. They had this arch that had roses entwined within the crevices. The same arch where we took pictures under before prom. I smiled to myself remembering that day.

Without thinking I started humming a song that my dad once sang to me, long ago. I closed my eyes as I reached for the lyrics in my head.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true _

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I_

Well I see trees of green and  
Red roses too,

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world  
__Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white  
And the brightness of day  
I like the dark and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people passing by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, "How do you do?"  
They're really saying, I... I love you  
I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,

_They'll learn much more  
Than we'll know  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

Someday I'll wish upon a star,

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me  
Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? I_

Ooooo oooooo oooooo

I breathed out that last part. Just singing and thinking made me feel tired. I made my way back to the guest room with happy thoughts of my father in my mind.

**So how'd you guys like it. If you didn't enjoy it though… still review. I like the negative comments. They just make me a better writer. **

**Also review and or follow if you have not yet. Thanks!**

**Song:**

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole**

**Quote-a-Day**

_Work like you don't need the money, love like you've never been hurt and dance like no one is watching._

_- __Randall G Leighton_

**So in other words: Live your life. It's yours and no one has the right to tell you otherwise. If they think they do, then they are ignorant of the fact that you are better than them, that you can face reality by being yourself and only yourself.**

**Just to assure you guys and gals, I have already written the tenth chapter and it will be in Fang's POV. I did this because I couldn't muster anything up for Max's POV until something else happens in the story. So basically my mind has a whole bunch of ideas for a Fang POV, but it is reclusive on any Max POV ideas. I apologize if that breaks up the flow for this story, but I promise I will bring that flow right back if I do break the "train of thought"**

**So yeah, I'll update that tomorrow. **

**U and A**


	10. Chapter 10

**So you guys remember how I said chapter 10 is in Fang's P.O.V. and I had it already written? Well….I didn't like it so about 4500 words were deleted because of this re-write in Max's P.O.V.**

**I apologize for not updating for like two weeks; I've had a wicked cough and couldn't concentrate in anything. But excuses are just shortcuts, so I will just prove that I'll work hard now.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any MR characters. That belongs to James Patterson. Nor do I own the Edith Hamilton's Mythology book.**

**This chapter will not have a song, since I will upload again in the next four hours after I upload this chapter.**

**Here is chapter 10 of "I Miss You"**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ugh! Stupid alarm clock.

"Shut up" I yelled as I threw my pillow towards my alarm clock. I lied in bed for a few seconds before getting up and getting ready for the day, Sunday to be exact. My mom was out of town, Angel was at a friend's house, and Gazzy was at his friend's house. So basically I had the house to myself for this weekend day.

I stretched and cracked my back as I walked to the bathroom. I did what everyone would do in the morning. And no, you don't need to know what they are, if you don't know. It's been a few weeks since Dylan and I broke up. He started dating that girl at the café. I learned that her name was Samantha and she was a really nice girl. Dylan and Samantha made each other happy, and I couldn't ask for anything else but that for Dylan.

I walked into my room and glanced at my bag. It looked as though it was about to burst, so I decided today I'd do all my wok that's due tomorrow. First would be Literature. I've always loved mythology, from the first day I picked up Edith Hamilton's compilation of Mythology, it fascinated me. If dancing doesn't work out, I could always do something that involves mythology, like a Classicist.

Anyways, on with the rest of my day. After doing all the work for my classes, only about two hours and a half went by. I went on to watch TV for a few hourse before remembering I had to pick up my little sibling. I checked the time _4:36. _Angel and Gazzy don't have to be picked up until 7:30, so I had around three hours to blow away.

I sighed; there was nothing for me to do. Nudge was out with her family. My family was out doing things. I basically had no other friends around except JJ, but she has the chicken pox, so I was not getting close to her.

_Fang_

Right! Fang! I haven't seen him around town at all, even the past few weeks where he's usually singing at the café. All this work at school was so busying I forgot I had to talk to Fang! I had to apologize to him. I was out the door and walking towards the direction of his house in ten seconds flat.

As I walked, I saw people dressed up nice walking around town. I smiled and waved to the people I knew. I was about to turn right, but I heard someone yell

"Max!" I turned around and saw Mrs. Miller and Mr. Miller

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Miller. How've both of you been lately" I said as I shook hands with the elders.

"We've been fine, we've been fine" Mr. Miller said as his thick mustache wiggled. I smiled at him.

"That's good to hear"

"So, Max, I've heard you have a beautiful voice, one only an angel can possess" Mr. Miller said while smiling at me, his dark brown hair waving in the wind. I turned to Mrs. Miller who was just chuckling and nodding towards me.

"Well thank you Mr. Miller, but I wouldn't say angelic" I smiled at the elders

"Oh don't be modest dear. You have a strong voice, angelic." Mrs. Miller said. I stood there talking with them for a few more minutes until they decided to go home. I bid them farewell as I made my way to Fang's house. After a few more blocks; I reached his house and climbed their doorsteps.

_Ding Dong_

I waited for a few seconds before ringing again

_Ding Dong_

Hmm…was he not home again? I frowned as I walked back down. Where could he be? I was at ground level when I heard

"Max?" I looked up and saw a graying haired man across the street, Mr. Schneider. He was Fang's neighbor for the past three years. I haven't seen him out of his house much, but enough to know his name and such.

"Yes, that's me" I said while wondering why he was out and about.

"Why have you come here? Don't you know what happened" He asked with wonder in his pale green eyes, his pale skin making a wrinkle on his forehead.

My stomach dropped when I heard this. "Why, what happened Mr. Schneider?"

"We should take a seat" He said, motioning me towards his front porch. I sat down on his old green chair on his porch. He took the seat in front of me and looked me in the eyes. His old pale eyes full of worry, sadness even. "There's something you have yet to know then my dear."

"What is it?" I asked slowly my breathing slowed.

"Fang's dad, Jeb, had been hospitalized."

What!? Jeb!? I was speechless; luckily Mr. Schneider was still speaking

"He has been ill and Fang's been in and out of the house. Fang's been visiting him lately, but today, a different car pulled up in the driveway. I think the driver was his friend."

Was it Iggy? Is Fang with Iggy?

"When Fang came out he looked sullen, like death has loomed upon him. I still have yet to know what happened, but I will tell you as soon as I get any information"

I was speechless once again. What happened to Jeb? What happened to Fang?

"Thank you Mr. Schneider, thank you very much" I said as I stood up.

"It is no problem at all Max. If you ever need anything, I will always be here" He said as he led me down the porch stairs. I nodded to him as I started to walk home.

I picked up Angel and Gazzy on my way home, thinking about what Mr. Schneider said about Fang and Jeb.

The whole while, I thought of one thing:

_Did I play a part in this? Was it my fault that anything like this happened to them?_

* * *

**This is a really sucky chapter, I know. Not my best work but, this chapter was a filler chapter mostly. At least Max knows what happened to Jeb now! I'm starting to regret deleting my original chapter ten of this story. But anyways, if you read the first A/N then you should know that I will write chapter eleven right after I upload this. So just bear with me, 'kay? **

**Quote-a-Day**

"_Don't Only Practice Your Art, But Force Your Way Into Its Secrets. For It And Knowledge Can Raise Man To The Divine"_

_-Ludwig Van Beethoven_

I saw this quote on "ThePianoGuys" music video "Beethoven's 5 Secrets" and found it beautiful. Including the music that is just majestic. These guys are extremely talented and if you haven't heard them before, then you are missing out. Once again a beautiful quote and feel free to post your own!

Thank you all that read this story. Even if this chapter sucked, I hope you liked it very much. (Even though I understand if you didn't) But stay tuned if you want to read chapter 11 soon. So make sure you stick around.

U and A


	11. Dance With my Father

**Hello again readers! Before you berate me and send death threats, let me just tell you that my laptop contracted a virus and it was getting fixed. During that process the chapter that was supposed to be uploaded was eradicated from my files.**

**I apologize for any misstated facts, I've never attended a funeral, so I don't know what exactly happens. I'm just going by what I think a funeral is.**

**The setting is a week from when Max learned of the Ride's situation**

**I do not own any MR characters. That belongs to James Patterson. Nor do I own any of the songs that are used.**

**So… anyways here is chapter 11 of "I Miss You"**

* * *

"**Dance With my Father"**

**Fang's POV**

Orchids.

The flower that conveys everlasting love to the dead. The same flowers that infiltrated my nose when I saw my mother's body put into eternal rest, once again came into my senses as I listened to the pastor. I stared at the orchids as Pastor James blessed the casket of my father.

"May our prayers be lifted beyond the skies and towards the Lord." I looked at the sky as if I was looking at God himself.

'Why did he leave this world? Why did he leave me, with no one else?' I daydreamed as Pastor James went along with the service. My head snapped up as my dad's favorite passage in the Bible escaped Pastor James's lips

"The Lord is compassionate and gracious; slow to anger, abounding in love. He will not always accuse, nor will he harbor his anger forever; he does not treat us as our sins deserve, or repay us according to our iniquities."

The pastor paused for a moment. Probably to let each word sink in to the small crowd of close to thirty people.

"For as high as the heavens are above the earth, so great is his love for those who fear him; as far as the east is from the west, so far has he removed our transgressions from us. As a father has compassion on his children, so the Lord has compassion on those who fear him; for he knows how we are formed, he remembers that we are dust. as for man, his days are like grass."

Pastor paused again, but this time to clear his throat. He wiped a tear from his eyes. My dad and he were close friends when they were younger. Dad still has some pictures of them together when they were about ten.

"He flourishes like a flower of the field; the wind blows over it and it is gone. And its place remembers it not more, but from everlasting to everlasting. The Lord's love is with those who fear him."

There was a moment of silence before Pastor ended the service. He stepped down and Mr. Griffiths took his place.

"Thank you everyone, for coming. I haven't known Jeb Ride as a close friend, but he was part of this community, which means he is part of our family. He was a great person, always helping out people. He was a persistent worker, so I've been told. But most of all, he was an excellent father" He said as he looked at me. "Jeb always had time for his son. Whatever the day was, if Fang needed him, Jeb would always make time for Fang. Thank you"

There was an array of claps as Mr. Griffiths made his way down the steps and onto the grass.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Iggy there. There was a sad smile on his face as he motioned me to go up there and say something to the crowd. I had a whole list of things I wanted to say, but I also didn't want to say. It was just too personal for me to share with other people. I nodded to him hesitantly and got to the podium.

I didn't dare look up in any of the faces in the crowd. I just didn't have the strength to do so. I couldn't, so I just looked down at the wooden podium, twirling my thumbs around. Clearing my throat, I finally built up enough courage to say something.

"Thank you for coming everyone. It means a lot to me. It just means that you came here to witness my father's final burial in this world. So thank you." I paused a little and waited for my breath to catch up with what I just said. Nothing else came to my mind so I decided to tell them some things from my list. The list was folded and crumbled since it was in my jacket pocket for the past few hours.

The first bullet read: Fondest Memory

"My fondest memory of my father was when I was about eight years old. It was raining a lot and a thunder storm was coming our way. I didn't know what thunder was at the time, and like every child, was curious as to what it was." I smirked at my ignorance.

"So I dragged my dad outside on our porch and sat on the steps, our bare feet getting wet with the pounding rain. I saw a light in the sky and was fascinated. It was probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen as an eight year old." I looked up and saw almost every face looking at me, all of them with smiles plastered on their faces.

"But, once I heard the booming sound of thunder, I leaped up and ran into the house. My dad laughing the whole while as he looked at my face." The whole event reeled back in my head as I spoke the words

_Flashback_

"_Don't worry Fang. It won't hurt you." My dad said, kneeling down next to my bed._

"_No! It's going to eat me!" I yelled from underneath the bed. I heard my dad chuckle._

"_No it won't Nick" _

"_It's not Nick anymore!" I yelled at my father for not remembering the name the girl gave me at the park._

"_But if you want to be called Fang, then you have to get out of there Nick. Fang is a much stronger name for someone, but if you're scared, how can you be called something strong" My father said as he took a seat on the floor._

_My eight year old pride was hurt, so I got out and went to my father. _

"_See I'm brave. So call me Fang" I said proudly to my father, but right then I heard the most terrifying noise I have heard in my life. My dad picked me up before I could run away again. He placed me on his lap and said _

"_Okay Fang, if you're so strong then you'll promise to never leave again." I was reluctant to agree. _

"_I promise" I said as I curled on his lap. _

"_I promise to never leave you either Fang" He said as he closed his eyes and put an arm around me._

_End Flashback_

I smiled as I remembered the whole ordeal.

"Thank you" I said as I stepped off the podium. As I looked up I saw a figure. A figure that was so familiar. Her hair moved with the wind as she ran away. Her body was dressed in a stunning black dress. The figure moved fast, but I knew who it was the moment my eyes met the back of her head.

_Max_

I ran towards her direction, I looked around frantically, but I couldn't find her.

_Was it just my imagination? Did my mind just make me want to see her?_

Whatever. Maybe it was just my mind

I heard claps here and there as Pastor said more things about my father when they were younger. I went straight to Iggy's family and spent the rest of the evening with them. The entire time Iggy kept giving me weird looks but I shrugged it off since he was Iggy.

After a while everyone left and we were the last ones there. I kneeled down at my dad's tombstone.

'_Here lies the best father anyone could ever ask for,_

_May his soul be lifted beyond the clouds_

_And into the loving arms of our Father,_

_Jeb Ride_

_1958-2012'_

I looked to my left and saw a familiar tombstone.

_R.I.P_

_For Anne Ride,_

_A sweet mother, a loving wife,_

_and a strong spirit._

_May her soul be lifted beyond the clouds_

_And into the arms of God_

"Bye mom, dad. I'll visit whenever I can, hopefully every day. Farewell" I said as I traced their names with my thumb.

Standing up, I saw Iggy motioning me to get in the car. I got in the car and Iggy headed the direction to my house. Once we got there, Iggy made sure I wanted to stay here and not at his house. I assured him I'd be okay and watched as he sped off to his own home. It was still early and I couldn't sleep, so I did what I would usually do.

I grabbed my encased guitar and made my way towards the park. There was an old couple there, but it looked as though they were ready to leave when I got there. I sat down on the old swing set and took my guitar out of its case.

I hadn't bothered to change at home so I was still in my tux. I took off my blazer and lied it down on my case. I closed my eyes as my fingers found the strings on the guitar neck. My right hand connected to the strings as I strummed slowly. No beat in my mind, only simple strumming.

I smiled as I reminisced memories of my parents. My lips hummed to a song. The words start escaping my mouth as my memories became more personal, more loving.

_Back when I was a child__  
__Before life removed all the innocence__  
__My father would lift me high__  
__And dance with my mother and me__  
__And then__  
__Spin me around 'till I fell asleep__  
__Then up the stairs he would carry me__  
__And I knew for sure__  
__I was loved__If I could get another chance__  
__Another walk__  
__Another dance with him__  
__I'd play a song that would never ever end__  
__How I'd love love love__  
__To dance with my father again__When I and my mother__  
__Would disagree__  
__To get my way I would run__  
__From her to him__  
__He'd make me laugh just to comfort me__  
__yeah yeah__  
__Then finally make me do__  
__Just what my mama said__  
__Later that night when I was asleep__  
__He left a dollar under my sheet__  
__Never dreamed that he__  
__Would be gone from me__If I could steal one final glance__  
__When final__step__  
__One final dance with him__  
__I'd play a song that would never ever end__  
__Cause I'd love love love to__  
__Dance with my father again__Sometimes I'd listen outside her door__  
__And I'd hear how mama would cry for him__  
__I'd pray for her even more than me__  
__I'd pray for her even more than me__I know I'm praying for much to much__  
__But could you send her__  
__The only man she loved__  
__I know you don't do it usually__  
__But Dear Lord__  
__She's dying to dance with my father again__Every night I fall asleep__  
__And this is all I ever dream_

My strumming continued as I hummed along to the sound. My mind wandered away from this world for a while and entered dreamland. I stayed there, just listening to the strumming of my guitar.

"That was beautiful"

I looked up and I saw the one thing that could've comfort me. The one being on this earth that could make me feel as though I was in a warm loving embrace. Those big, beautiful brown eyes stared at me with such warmth and comfort. Before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around her and her arms around my waist.

"I miss you Max"

* * *

**So guys, there was the first altercation between Max and Fang. I personally like this chapter very much. So for all you people that have been dying for Max and Fang to finally meet with each other again, there you go. **

**Thank you for bearing with me and my late updates. I will try with all my effort to upload more frequently. But I will not make any promises.**

**Songs:**

_"Dance With my Father Again" By: Luther Vandross_

**Bible Passage:**

_Psalm 103: 8-17_

**Quote-a-Day:**

_"The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present."_

_Alice Morse Earle_

**I found this quote as something to say "Live in the Moment". Make the best of your life, because you only have one chance to live it. **

**So thank you all for reading chapter 11. **

**U and A**


	12. Simply Amazing

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I've been going through a grade slump lately and have been trying to get out of this funk. So anyways this will probably be the second to last chapter, but if you enjoy my writing, check out my other stories. Also there will be another story as soon as I finish this one. If you want to read it, stay tuned and keep an eye out for the name and summary.**

**Enough with my useless rambling. On with the story!**

**Chapter 12 of "I Miss You"**

* * *

_**Simply Amazing**_

"Max! Hurry up! We're already late"

I sighed as I made my way down the stairs. Nudge and I were going to Fang's dad funeral. I had to talk to Fang, not to show him pity, but to give him comfort and support. Nudge pulled on my wrist right when I reached ground level and yanked me out the door.

"Jeez Nudge, calm down." I said as I got in her car.

"Do not say that Max. Whenever someone says calm down, No one ever calms down. It just wastes time and breathe. So don't you ever tell me to calm down ever again or I will have you by the head" Nudge yelled at me, exasperated.

I put my hands up on defeat as Nudge buckled up. I checked the time on my watch, _1:48; _we were late, very late. The funeral started at 1 o'clock and we are almost an hour late. Nudge drove us to the cemetery across town while talking about how the flowers should look like and what flowers they should be. I, being Max, didn't care and just zoned her out as usual.

The car stopped suddenly and I looked out Nudge's window. There were a handful of people there, but only one person caught my eye, the man standing at the podium. His mouth was speaking to everyone, but his eyes looking as though they were in another world. Nudge and I got out of the car and made our way through the crowd.

I walked through the grass and listened to Fang talk. I caught bits and pieces about how he was scared and his dad was there, but not much else.

"Why are you here?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Iggy there looking straight at me. He looked as though he was ready to drag me away, but his eyes told me otherwise. His eyes told me that he was relieved that I'd come, but his posture looked annoyed.

"I came for Fang." I said as he looked deeper into my eyes.

"He doesn't need your pity. You've done enough damage to Fang. So if you will, and I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, get your ass out of here." His face hardened, but his eyes still looked as though he was waiting for me to say something to let me stay. I looked around for a second and saw Nudge talking to some other girls.

"Iggy I know that I've hurt Fang, but I didn't come here to show pity." I glared at him and crossed my arms around my chest. "I came here to be his shoulder to be his comfort."

"What if I told you he doesn't need your comfort?" Iggy said and he glared back at me. I've never seen Iggy like this before. He was always playful and a clown. He's never been serious and so protective.

"Iggy, I don't care what you have to say, I need to talk to Fang and you will have no say in it." I stood straight up, but I put my stance down. "Look Iggy, I still care for Fang. I don't want him to be sad. He shouldn't be like this. I'm not saying this like you're a bad friend, but I think he needs someone that has gone through what he's gone through."

Iggy's eyes softened and he took a few seconds to reply, "Okay, but I swear if you hurt him in anyway, I will make sure that you and Fang never cross paths again." He said the last part with a venomous tone. He still had the protective friend façade, but his eyes still sowed that he wanted to help Fang.

I walked over to listen closer to what Fang was saying to everyone. He was closing his eyes now, like he was thinking

"And once he picked me up, he told me"Okay Fang, if you're so strong then you'll promise to never leave again."

"I promise" I also remember curling up on his lap and just listening to his steady breathing"

Then my dad said "I promise to never leave you either Fang""

Fang opened his eyes and looked straight at me.

Shit

I ran to Nudge's car without looking back. I made several turns and twists as I maneuvered my way out of the cemetery. Once I was sure I had lost him I leaned against a great oak tree and started wondering to myself.

"Why did you run Max? You could've talked to him. You could've set things straight." I put my head in my hands and just sat there for a while.

"Why am I so dumb?" I yelled out in frustration. I sat there for a few seconds, just wondering why I did those actions. I stood up and made my way home.

Bzzing

I reached in my pocket and took out my phone. It was Nudge

_Max! Where are You!_

_**Sorry, I'm walking home. I couldn't do it. **_

I replied and kept walking towards my home.

_Bzzing_

_Okay. Be careful. I'll talk to you later. Bye, be careful. Alright?_

I put my phone back and kept walking home. It was getting late, and I was tired. My house was a few miles away from the cemetery, and walking in a dress and heels are not exactly my forte. I figured I'd stay at the park for a while. I stopped by and sat down on a bench, took off the death traps on my feet and just relaxed a little.

There was a young looking couple little ways down from where I sat. I saw a guitar case and was curious as to what was going to happen. He went down on one knee with his guitar in hand. He started strumming slowly.

_I leaned in closer and listened to his singing_

_I, I can't really explain what it is she does__  
__But ah, yeah, whatever it is, whatever it is__  
__It's simply amazing__  
__Her head is on my chest,__  
__The sun comes rolling in__  
__We're lost in these covers__  
__And all I feel is skin__  
__I slowly kiss your face__  
__Beautiful in every way__  
__You are, you are__See I'm a man, that don't believe in much__  
__But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us__  
__And how we play a fight up in the bathroom__  
__Next thing you know I'm saying I love you__  
__Girl, promise me you'll never change__  
_

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it__  
__Every breath I breathe for the life I'm in__  
__And I know I might not deserve it__  
__But she loves me, and it's simply amazing, uh__  
__Simply amazing, uh, simply amazing, whoa__  
__And she loves me, and it's simply amazing__  
__Amazing, amazing__  
__The girl's a__work__of art and I can't help but stare__  
__Got the smile like the sunset and the ocean is her hair, uh__  
__What she do ain't fair, uh__  
__And she know me better, than I know myself, mhm__  
_

_See I'm a man, that don't believe in much__  
__But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us__  
__And how we play a fight up in the bathroom__  
__Next thing you know I'm saying I love you__  
__Girl, promise me you'll never change_

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it__  
__Every breath I breathe for the life I'm in__  
__And I know I might not deserve it__  
__But she loves me, and it's simply amazing, uh__  
__Simply amazing, uh, simply amazing, whoa__  
__And she loves me,__  
__There is nothing, in this world__  
__That can keep me away from you__  
__And ain't nobody__  
__Who could ever compare to you, whoa_

_She ain't perfect, but she's worth it__  
__Every breath I breathe for the life I'm in__  
__And I know I might not deserve it__  
__But she loves me, and it's simply amazing, uh__  
__Simply amazing, uh, simply amazing, whoa__  
__And she loves me._

I smiled as he pulled out a ring from his pocket. The girl looked at him and said yes right away. They kissed each other and I just smiled wider. They soon left, hand-in-hand, smiles plastered on both of their faces.

I smiled at them and took to my personal problems, looking around the park was very calming and rejuvenating. I saw a great oak across from where I sat and decided to climb it, just then an old couple arrived and sat by the bench next to the playground.

I climbed up on the great tree and just sat there, relishing the freedom I felt. I closed my eyes and rested a little. I couldn't get my mind on the newly engaged couple. They seemed perfect for each other. I rested my eyes on the setting sun and probed my brain for something to think of. I smiled as I remembered some things about old times.

I started hearing some quiet singing and strumming, but I knew exactly who it was. Only one person I know can have that specific kind of falsetto voice. I leaped off of the oak and made my way towards the sound of the melodious noise.

Everything that I've wanted to say rushed through my brain. Every broad leveled subject to the smallest detail came back to me as he sang. Everything that was unsaid, but had to be said sooner or later was right on the tip of my tongue. I blinked as his singing stopped but his strumming continued. His strumming paused and his eyes fluttered open.

Everything that I wanted to say evacuated my brain as I looked into his deep onyx eyes. The split second where all the thoughts in my head were flushed out and never to be seen again, but there were a few words that I did say.

"That was beautiful"

The simplest thing I could say, yet before I could even think about it, I was wrapped in a hug by big strong arms. I returned the gesture and wrapped my arms around his waist. Just then I heard what I wanted to hear from him for the past few weeks

"I miss you Max."

The one thing that could've made me feel better and hopefully make him feel better also. I hugged him tighter as we just stood there, in the middle of the park, in each other's arms, and each other stuck in the other's minds.

* * *

**So there you go guys. There is chapter 12, which will be the second to last chapter. Today I will hopefully finish chapter 13 and be able to upload it. I sincerely thank you guys for all of your support. Other people may not see the views of my story, but I can. **

**I apologize for any grammatical mistakes and inconsistencies. **

**Song:**

Simply Amazing by Trey Songz

_**Quote-a-Day**_

"I haven't failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that won't work." _- Thomas Edison_

**To me, this quote means stay positive. Always look the other way if something looks bad. There will always be a bright side out of everything you do. No matter what stay positive, you may change someone's life.**

**Anyways, it's like 2:00 in the morning (I'm such a good person. Staying up late just to right you guys a chapter) right now...so i should get some sleep. Good night people**

**U and A**


	13. Lego House

**Happy Columbus Day! I have off today so that's why you're getting this chapter. **

**Anyways… guys this is the final chapter of "I Miss You", but another story is coming. I have three different stories, but I can't choose one. At the end of this chapter there will be a choice of three titles. Please choose the title that sounds the best. I'm only giving the titles because I don't want anyone stealing one of my FanFiction ideas.**

**Anyways on with chapter 13 of "I Miss You"**

* * *

_**Lego House**_

_Dear Dad,_

_ It's been five years since you left this world. I know with all my heart that you are up in heaven with mom. How is it up there? It must be lovely; you're reunited with the one person you are able to love with your heart. How's mom? She's probably still beautiful as always and she must be happy that you're up there with her. _

_ How have I been doing? Well let's just say that God has taken a liking to me. Haha, but really, my life has gotten a whole lot livelier, but I still want to say I miss you and mom. I really do miss my blood family, but would you be happy to hear that Max and I are engaged. Yeah, I know dad, it's a weird feeling, but it's also so powerful. It's just spending my life with one person may sound scary, but I'm spending with the person I have unconditional love towards, Max._

_ Every single day it's as though you're still here, but I look around and you're not. I know that you're gone, but I like this feeling. I feel as though you're on the verge between Heaven and Earth, just watching over me. It's like you're looking out for me. It's a very warm sensation. Thanks dad, I really appreciate it._

_ Even though I visit you every single day, I still want you here dad, but that's okay. As long as I know that you and mom are safe in the arms of God I'll be happy. So anyways this is my yearly letter to you dad. I know you'll never read this in person, but I have a feeling you're watching over me in heaven. I miss you dad._

_Love,_

_Fang_

"Good morning" I heard as I finished signing my name on the letter. I turned around and saw Max there, with groggy eyes and one of my old t-shirts on.

"Good morning to you too" I said as I got up to embrace my fiancé. "You hungry"

I felt her head nod with my chest as I clutched her tighter. Our embrace felt so empowering that I couldn't believe I could go one day without feeling her body close to mine. We went downstairs of my house and ate breakfast. It was a silent meal, but a comfortable silence.

I looked at her as she stabbed a sausage link with her fork. She smiled while chewing on the meat. I looked down and saw her engagement ring. It wasn't anything flashy, but a simple engagement ring. Ella and Nudge helped me pick it out for her. I would say Iggy too, but he was just messing around the whole time.

Speaking of Iggy, he and Ella are also engaged. He asked her to marry him not a few days ago. It was a small proposal, but he really planned it out. He asked her to marry him in front of a few family members and friends. I'm also pretty sure that he wanted to pressure her into saying yes, even though she would've said yes no matter what. They belonged together as much as Max and I. His proposal line was cheesy, but effective. It played and over and over in my head, he was happy and I was happy for him.

"Ella Martin, you have made me the happiest man on this entire planet. We've gone through thick and thin. You've stood up against me when we didn't agree, and it was admirable. You've fought through my tirades and frustrations. You've frustrated me and I've frustrated you, but we love each other so much that we can fight through it." Iggy paused and looked up at Ella's face; he smiled at her and continued. "I know that we've had many hardships, but will you Ella Martin take this ring and be my wife."

Ella said yes and we had an engagement party right then and there. Iggy really planned the whole entire thing out, even if he was rejected.

I felt something prodding my shoulder as my mind came back on earth. Max's eyes were looking at me, her face was tilted and examining my face.

"What's up?" She asked as she took a seat on my lap.

"Oh nothing."

Max shook my shoulders and demanded "Tell me now Nick Ride".

"Ok, ok. I was thinking of Iggy's proposal and how happy those two looked." She stopped shaking me and leaned back on my chest. We just sat there for a while before I got up.

"Nick Ride! Put me down this instant!" Max shrieked as I lifted her up fireman style.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. We got into my room and I placed her on the bed. I checked the bedside table_, 12:24_. I still have time. Max kept yelling death threats toward me as I ignored her. I grabbed my guitar and walked out of the door.

"Fang! Tell me where you're going." Max said as she followed me. I wouldn't tell her and kept walking towards the park. A few minutes passed with Max muttering about how she'll kill me in my sleep and about how she hated surprises. I kept walking past the playground and sat down on a secluded part of the park.

I found this about three years ago while taking a stroll around town to clear my head. This part of the park was connected to a small pond, not much was there but an old wooden dock. It was hidden because some tall grass had grown around the pond and most people wouldn't pass the grass.

It was a small place, fitting two comfortably. The pond's water reflected the sun's rays and the place looked beautiful.

Max's eyes bounced around the place and she looked speechless. I dropped my guitar at the dock and sat down. I patted the spot next to me and Max sat down too.

"How did you find this place?" Max said as a dragonfly zipped past her face.

"Oh you know, some adventuring." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well it's beautiful, but why are we here?" Max asked me

"So I can apologize" I said while taking my guitar out.

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Max asked, tilting her head again. Her eyes looked into mine with wonderment. My God she is beautiful. How was I so lucky that she is now my fiancée? Her eyes were perfect, her hair was perfect, she had the perfect personality, and she is just so damn perfect.

"For what I did years ago." I said looking down.

Max touched my face and said, "Fang I've already forgiven you. We're cool Fang, trust me."

"But I can't forgive myself for what I did to you. It bothers me every single day. I just don't understand how you can so easily forgive me, but I can't forgive myself."

"It's because I love you and you love me. That's how I tolerated it, and now I've forgotten about it. You're the reason I forgave you." She said as she got closer to me.

"I love you too, but maybe this will help me." I leaned in and kissed her soft, pale pink lips. We backed away and just smiled at each other.

"So are you going to sing or what?" Max asked while looking pointedly towards my guitar. I smiled towards her and started strumming. I just stared at her instead of closing my eyes and humming.

The words started to form on my tongue as I looked deeper in her eyes. She smiled at me, urging me to go on.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_  
_And build a Lego house_  
_When things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_  
_There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_  
_And if you're broken I'll mend ya_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in_  
_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
_And I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down,_  
_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And if it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_  
_And if you're broken I'll mend ya_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_  
_I'll do it all for you in time_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_  
_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_  
_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

I continued strumming and Max hummed along to the tune.

"Thank you Fang" she said once I finished strumming. I just smiled as we embraced each other.

I could die right now as long as I know that Max is with me.

"I love you"

* * *

**That's a wrap guys. This is a short story, but that's how I envisioned it. This story was supposed to be a oneshot songfic, but I made it a thirteen chapter story. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, or even the whole story. If you liked it or didn't I would love some feedback. Thanks guys. **

**Please review, follow, or favorite. It helps me as an author to know that at least someone reads my stories.**

* * *

**Story Ideas:**

**_The Daily life of an Avian-American._**

_ About Max being the only one with wings in a huge high school and how she has to deal with it. Max is the only one with wings._

_**Letters to an Abandoned Father** ( Got this idea from the Pokemon comic thingy called Letters to an absent father)_

_ About Max writing stories to her father that disappeared one day. She is hoping that writing these letters will somehow bring him back. An all human fanfic._

_**Casualties of War**  
_

_ Fang is looking for the person who killed his best friend and is seeking revenge. Nothing will stop him. AH_

**I'll let you guys choose which one you'd like me to write, or write first. Write it in a review or in a PM. I will consider everyone's feedback.**

* * *

**Songs:**

_Lego House by Ed Sheeran_

* * *

**Quote-a-Day**

"There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story."  
― Frank Herbert

**There are no such things as a bad ending. There is no such thing as an ending. It's only a stop, forever how long; it will always be a stop. The stop is just waiting for someone to take it up and begin it again. **

**If you have a favorite quote, please tell me what it is. (If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a quote -heavy guy.****)**

* * *

**Thank you all once again for reading this story. Thank you for all those people who've followed this story from beginning to end. **

**I really appreciate what you have to say so please review. **

**This is the last time I'll be saying this for this story, but**

**U and A**


End file.
